Akatsuki's Tormenters
by Kisafan
Summary: Two Fangirls, one blonde, one under cover blonde, and evil organization, WHAT will happen considering the blonde hates a certain Uchiha, and The Under cover is head over heels for an eccentric bomber... Chihiro Sweet Temari of the sand & Haruka ME !


We jumped around in circles; finally, my friend could stay over for the night.

"Hey Chihiro, guess what?" I said excitedly.

"WHAT?!" she squealed.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" I screamed.

We both broke out in suffocating laughter.

"Yay!" cried Chihiro.

"That sounded soooooooo preppy dude," I commented.

"Yup!" she said.

Again, we laughed so hard I was leaking tears.

"Ha-ha, dude your ha-ha crying!" Chihiro sputtered.

I took her duffle bag and hurled it from halfway up the stairs into my room, "C'mon I got a surprise!"

I led us to the messy kitchen and held a bag over my head, "Tada!" I cried pulling out two ninja head bands.

Chihiro gasped, "They're blank even! Where did you get those?"

I tapped my head and said, "EBay dude, EBay."

She took one, "Awesomeness!"

"Alrighty, on three dude," I said.

"One…" she said.

"Two…" I said.

"THREE!" we screamed together, tying the head bands around ourselves.

It was like a whirl wind suddenly kicked up. We were blown off our feet and dropped for some terrifying minutes.

And then, it was suddenly over. I picked myself up clumsily, "you okay?" I called to Chihiro.

"Yeah, what about you Haruka?" she responded, looking around at our surroundings.

"I'm fine I guess…" then I noticed something in the surrounding forest.

"Did you see that?" asked Chihiro.

"Yeah…" I replied, "Stay here a sec, I'm gonna check it out."

"NO way am I stayin' here dude," she said following me.

I shrugged and crept silently through the under growth, Chihiro right behind me.

After a few minutes of nothing, I turned around to see… no Chihiro, just my luck. I sighed and turned around again. My breath caught in my throat, I was literally nose-to-nose with a blue-eyed blonde who was definitely _**not**_ Chihiro.

I stood, frozen to the spot, "Night un," smirked the blonde, and every thing went black.

I snapped my eyes open, what in the hell happened? I looked around to see that I was in a mortared room with wood flooring. The only break in the white walls was a sturdy-looking door. I currently occupied a cushy bed that dominated the room.

I jumped from underneath the blankets and landed on the cold oak floor. And there was that blonde again, "From what Leader said, you know who I am un?"

I nodded, "You're Deidara."

He smirked, "Right, and you would be?"

"Haruka, do you know where Chihiro is?"

"The annoying blonde girl un? With Itachi," he said.

"Oh god," I said, rubbing my temples, "What'd she do?"

He laughed, "She is talking him to death right at this moment un."

"I hope he doesn't use any sharingun stuff on her…"

Deidara smirked, "If he does he'd be disobeying direct orders un."

Good, or else she would be dead right now, time to test something out, "Hey Deidara?"

"What un?"

"Are you a girl?"

His smirk turned into a frown, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and halfway to hell by now, "_**NO**_."

"Just had to make sure so I can rub it in Chihiro's face if I ever see her again, sorry about that."

"Leader wants to see you un," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, okay. Be seeing ya then Deidara," I called half way out the door. Walking through the Akatsuki base seemed easy enough considering I could hear Chihiro's voice chattering away. I opened the door to find myself in the right place seeing as Pein was there.

"Hi," I said, "Chihiro shut it already."

"_Fine, _I WAS WITH ITACHI UCHIHA!!!" she exclaimed fangirl-ish.

"I know, I saw Deidara, and guess what?!"

"What?!"

"HE IS SO A GUY! YOU OWE MY TEN BUCKS!!!!!!!!" I yelled happily.

" I don't have ten dollars."

"I know," I said, laughing.

"Alright you two, I understand that you have been watching a television show called Naruto and know where you are now?" said Pein, interrupting our fan girl fest.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' sound.

"Uh-huh," added Chihiro.

"Do you also know of your kekkai genkai?" prompted Pein.

"Our whatchya-mawhosit?" I asked, not remembering what that meant.

"_**We **_have kekkai genkai?!" Chihiro said in disbelief.

Then it popped, "Oh like what Deidara, Itachi, and Hinata have right?"

"Yeah Haruka, like them; but, we don't have any…" Chihiro trailed off looking questioningly at Pein.

"Yes you do, don't ask how we know, we just do. You two seem to be able to take on any one's kekkai genkai that you, uh, kiss," explained Pein.

Chihiro and mine's chin dropped, we both gawked at the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"Any way that matter can wait, first we'll get you two situated in the base," then he ordered, "go find Deidara; he knows where you will be rooming."

"Hai," we say and exit the room, Chihiro first.

"Where would Deidara be?" I asked randomly.

"I dunno; guess we can just wander around 'till we bump into somebody."

"M'kay, so how much do you wanna bet Zetsu'll try to eat us?"

"Depends," she said, "which half?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really…"

"Why look, you two must be the newbie's Leader-sama told us about/**they look delicious/**yes, but we were ordered not to…/**spoil sport/**please disregard him," the white half said, pointing at the dark half, "We are Zetsu, who are you two?"

"I'm Haruka," I introduced, "and this is Chihiro."

"Nice to meet you/**don't you mean nice to eat you? /**no,"

We looked nervously at each other.

The scary plant man walked away, arguing to himselves.

Without any signal, we both screamed at the same time, "DEIDARA-SENPAI!"


End file.
